pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Build talk:Team - Ruins Running
Yes, Soldier's Fury is normally fail, but the cracked armor does affect things here, not to mention killing their energy from AR. Sogolon is just the third paragon so you can knoclock Varesh. --Mafaraxas (talk) 20:48, 29 July 2008 (EDT) :Impressive. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 10:18, 13 August 2008 (EDT) ::Mmm looks fun-- 16:18, 26 October 2008 (EDT) bump. tahlkora can probably be much more optimized, but i'm banned for another day and it's finals week at college. someone want to take a shot at theorycraft? --Mafaraxas (talk) 19:05, 8 December 2008 (EST) bump. --Mafaraxas (talk) 06:08, 26 December 2008 (EST) lol pleasure. I ran you through the mish, now let's have secks. --'-Chao ' 14:28, 21 January 2009 (EST) To put it simply: if you ever have energy problems with a paragon, you're doing it insanely wrong. Put AR in and get a more supportive elite.--[[User:Ikimono|'Ikimono'Needs more Paragon]] 15:19, 21 January 2009 (EST) :Heroes are notoriously bad with emanage. crazy cow 17:35, 21 January 2009 (EST) Running 55 Mo + SV necro. Done. --'› Srs Beans ' 16:59, 21 January 2009 (EST) :^--66.192.104.13 17:09, 21 January 2009 (EST) ::Call of Sacrifice & Earth Vortex -- 17:13, 21 January 2009 :::Inspired Hex & WASD. --'› Srs Beans ' 14:36, 24 January 2009 (EST) dear shitters, there's more than one class in the game. re using AR instead of soldier's fury: cracked armor will make a difference for the times when varesh is standing up, and the paras shouldn't stop every 10-15 seconds to do shitty anthems; deep wound from cruel spear doesn't make a difference when she has 100000hp and no healing skills. Stunning strike is an option if someone wants to try it and see if it's worth it, since the only spells to interrupt are Enchantment Collapse and Call of Sacrifice. now does anyone have a suggestion to optimize tahlkora? --Mafaraxas (talk) 23:17, 21 January 2009 (EST) :Put inspired hex on one of the paras and use a necro hybrid with barbs?-- Relyk_||_[[User talk:Relyk|'I hammers u!']] 23:42, 21 January 2009 (EST) Hard Mode Been trying this on hard mode and it doesnt seem to work so well. varesh hits and kills the monk in almost one hit and we loose. I get her health down to about 1/3 but then fail. Any solutions/build changes for hard mode? --80.192.252.71 19:38, 3 February 2009 (EST) :put runes and insignias on your monk and/or heals on yourself and screw gole--Relyk 19:41, 3 February 2009 (EST) I just ran this. Took me 3 tries because I'm a nub, but i got it on my third try very easily in 3:30 (HM of course). I didn't have EBSoH, so I took lightbringer's signet (varesh counts as a margonite). I also brought lightbringer's signet, and I think you should mainbar this for e-management. 05:39, 7 March 2009 (UTC) Is this needed? We already have this Build:Team - 4 Man Ruins of Morah --DoA Master 00:48, 19 May 2009 (UTC) :this is ten times braver, and can theoretically be done on any profession. also, 55 is for faggots. --Mafaraxas 03:42, 19 May 2009 (UTC) r/p if anyone has time, try testing this using R/P spearchuckers instead of P/W. i can understand how people cbf to get hayda. --Mafaraxas 21:51, 11 June 2009 (UTC) in light of Build:Team_-_4_Man_Ruins_of_Morah this build, what do you think should be done with this build? - Athrun[[User talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] - 19:34, December 19, 2009 (UTC) :also what can i call this build to make it different to the other one the format "4 Man .......Area " needs to be used. - Athrun[[User talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] - 19:35, December 19, 2009 (UTC) ::well as it is, this is technically a 5-man (needs the paragon hero to keep her on the ground). do what you like, really. if it ends up deleted, i'd rather have it in my userspace if i ever need to do it again, as it is much more strong and brave than 55ing with necros. i still haven't tried it with R/P (or W/P!) heroes, since i haven't played guild wars in awhile, but my guess is it should work fine and the build could be generalized. don't know what the policy/attitude is towards keeping builds that "work" vs. "work best", or "work without having to unlock everything" vs. "work best" but it's something to keep in mind. — Maf so rational. 01:05, December 20, 2009 (UTC) :::well this does have the advantage of being able to be (maybe, but pretty likely to be) used on W, P and R whereas you'd struggle with the other (also this doesnt require 55ing armor). for these reasons i've not just tagged for deletion, even though the other build is probably better. i'm still struggling to name it something similar to the other, though. - Athrun[[User talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] - 01:24, December 20, 2009 (UTC)